Doma Castle (Final Fantasy VI)
|quests=*Defending Doma during the siege *Entering the Dreamscape }} Doma Castle is a castle in Final Fantasy VI. It is located in the northeast part of the world, and is surrounded by lush streams and rivers. It is the home of Cyan Garamonde. Doma is a simple nation that lives without the technology and machines used by the rest of the world. Story An ancient nation, Doma has been around since the War of the Magi and has a long and proud military history. Doma is the strongest opponent of the Gestahlian Empire, and is invaded due to its support for the Returners, an anti-Imperial resistance group. Although militarily powerful, Doma's rejection of modern technology and the Empire's Magitek technology makes the war impossible to win. An army of Imperial troops attacks Doma Castle two years into the Third Gestahlian Campaign, but Cyan defeats the Imperial commander, sending the Imperial force fleeing, and Doma ends up playing a waiting game. Kefka, using General Leo's forced leave of absence to his advantage, poisons the river supplying Doma's water, killing most of the inhabitants as well as various Imperial personnel held captive by Doma. Celes knew about the plan, and it is implied she was imprisoned due to speaking out against it. Cyan and a single Doma soldier are the only survivors and Doma continues to be occupied by the Empire for some time, until the fall of the Imperial capital Vector when Emperor Gestahl orders the troops stationed at Doma to withdraw. A year later, if Cyan returns to the Doma Castle his pain over the destruction will reach critical mass, and the party enters his Dreamscape, a reflection of Cyan's soul that leads to a phantom version of Doma Castle. The party defeats Wrexsoul and Cyan's mind is resolved of his guilt and self-doubt, allowing him to attain his peak level of skill and giving him access to all his Bushido techniques. Items *X-Potion *Hi-Ether *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Remedy *Prayer Beads *Masamune (obtained after defeating Wrexsoul) *Alexander Magicite (appears in throne room after defeating Wrexsoul) Enemies ;World of Balance *Plains **Aepyornis **Aepyornis x2, Mu **Mu x3 **Nettlehopper x3 **Nettlehopper x2, Stray Cat x2 **Stray Cat x3 *Forest **Aepyornis x2, Stray Cat **Nettlehopperx2, Stray Cat x2 *Imperial raid **Imperial Soldier x2 **Captain (Boss) ;World of Ruin *Crawler *Crawler x4 *Crawler x3 *Sprinter x2, Lycaon x2 *Tumbleweed x4 Musical themes "Cyan's Theme" plays as the background theme for Doma's Castle. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Doma-Castle-FFVI-iOS-WM.png|Doma Castle on the World of Balance map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Doma Hall.png|The main hall (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Doma Throne.png|The throne room (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Doma Cyan's Room.png|Cyan's room (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Doma Terrace.png|The terrace (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Doma WoR WM.png|Doma Castle on the World of Ruin map (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback castle b.png|Battle background (Mobile/PC). FFVI Doma WoB WM.png|Doma Castle on the World of Balance map (GBA). FFVIA Doma Castle WOB BG.PNG|Battle background (GBA). Doma WOB.PNG|Doma Castle on the World of Balance map (SNES). Doma.PNG|Doma Castle (SNES). FFVI_Doma_WoB_Entrance.png|The entrance to Doma (SNES). FFVI Doma WoB.png|Inside Doma Castle (SNES). Doma WOR.PNG|Doma Castle on the World of Ruin map (SNES). FFVI Castle Sprite.png|Doma Castle's sprite (SNES). FFVI King of Doma Castle.png|The king of Doma (SNES). FFVI Doma Sentry.png|Doman Sentry (SNES). Trivia *In the ''Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Doma is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. *The description of Murakumo on the GBA version states that the sword is an ancient Doman blade lost during the War of the Magi. *According to his concept art in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, Gilgamesh found his Masamune in Doma's poisoned river, a reference to Cyan obtaining the same sword in the castle. *In the mobile version of the game, Doma Castle's model looks like Figaro Castle. In the SNES version, Doma Castle's sprite looks like Vector instead. Neither version of the game has a unique graphic for Doma. *If the player uses the airship glitch to skip Sabin's scenario early in the game, it will become impossible to finish this scenario later on: At a certain point in the story, all the NPCs are removed from Doma Castle, and visiting the castle during Sabin's scenario afterward will cause a lock up, making it impossible to complete. de:Burg Doma ru:Замок Дома Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Castles Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy VI